Team Free Will Dxd
by AfterlifeXD
Summary: What happens when Two hardy brothers, a wayward angel, and a bored king get dropped into a portal and wind up in Japan? Absolute Chaos. Get ready Factions of the world, You aren't prepared for Team Free Will. What did you do Crowley? This wasn't my fault! I swear it on Moose's fluffy hair that I had absolutely nothing to do with this... My hair isn't fluffy... Rated M for mature.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! This is my very first fanfic so I'll just start off by saying to NOT go easy on me. I'd like to keep writing stories and to do that I need to know where I screw up. So I'm counting on you guys okay? So this little monstrosity just popped into my head today and I just had to make a story out of this before I went insane. SO of course the idea that popped into my mind after re-watching Supernatural again for the 100th time was this, "I want to put Team Free Will into a different universe, and watch them just wreck all the shit".

But what universe to choose? So after much deliberation I decided to roll the dice and lo and behold, Highschool DxD was choosen. So lets see where this takes us. Now I'm going to mess with some powers a bit because I love watching these guys just straight up own people. So be ready for some "slightly" more powerful men in flannel, beige, and suits. Ye have been warned! So sit back, drink some scotch and prepare for the ride ya Idjits!

 **I own nothing but my own insane ideas! (How's that for a Disclaimer?)**

Issei had absolutely no idea what was going on. Yuma-chan had pulled him into some random park at the end of their date. A date that, at least in Issei's mind, went very well. He was of course a complete gentleman… He only looked at her Oppai 10 times in the last hour! He was definitely being a model male citizen. So when Yuma-chan suddenly asked him to die, he was sure he had misheard her. "Ano, Yuma-chan, could you repeat what you said? I think I misheard you." Issei asked while cleaning out his ear so he could better her the busty women in front of him. "Ah, sorry Issei-kun. I must have not said it loud enough." Yuma said while smiling gently at him. He eagerly leaned forward and watched his date open her mouth and say," Would you kindly, die for me?" "huh?", was all he was able to get out before three things happened simultianiously. The first was that Yuma shredded her clothes into a skimpy outfit that quite literally had him drooling and almost knocked him uncouncious… or maybe that was the black wings that had spread from her back. Wait, wings!? The event that immedietly followed her transformation was what snapped him out of his funk and turned his attention away from the impossibility of wings. Yuma's hands erupted in light and suddenly she was GRASPING light that seemed to be shaped into spears. Unfourtunatly for him, the light spears were screaming towards his chest faster than he could even blink.

Light.

Peace.

Serenity.

The flap of wings and rather strange smell of alcohol, gunpowder, and blood was all he knew for a brief instant. When he snapped out of the daze he was in he found himself several feet from where he was just standing about to be skewered. Yuma was laying several feet from where she had been standing as well. Issei focused on her face first, after all how could he not? Her eyes were burned out of her skull, and a burning imprint of her wings spread across the ground.

He heard a rough and gravelly voice tell him that everything was going to be alright, before the events of the night caught up to him and he passed out.

-Line break-

"He's fine Cas. Kid's just had a rough day." A gruff male voice called out to the being that was gently shaking the boy to wake him up. "Oh let feathers worry about his new boy toy Squirrel. Unless of course your jealous?" A man and a black suit said in a snarky British acsent in response to "Squirrel". "Shut your pie hole Crowley. At least he's doing something. What where you doing when the kid was about to get skewered huh?" The man asked angrily. "Calm down Dean, you know that dick won't lift a finger unless he gets something out of it." a rather calm voice coming from a giant of a man stated as he tried to calm Dean down. "Sam, why is his nose bleeding? It started after that thing changed his clothes. Do you think he might have suffered brain damage?" The one known as Cass stated as he worriedly checked on the comatose boy laying in front of him. "Don't worry Cass I'm sure he's fine. He probably just needs a little rest after today." Sam told Cass reasureingly. "But what kind of monster was that. I've never seen anything like it. What about you Crowley? You know anything about this?" Sam asked pointing a shotgun at the dead creature at the other end of the park. Crowley crossed his armed and looked up thoughtfully before answering Sam, completely ignoring the glare that Dean was still sending his way. "Considering the fact that I've never really bothered coming to Japan except for various parts of some Kitsune. I've got no bloody idea Moose."

"Hey guys?" Dean asked as he stared at something that was sitting innocently on the ground where the kid had been standing before Cass had saved his bacon "What the hell is that and why is it glowing?" The other three shared a glance before staring at the piece of paper that was…glowing? 'What the hell' was what crossed the four men's mind as they wearily stared at the glowing sigil coming from the paper, waiting and ready for anything.

They were not however ready for a very buxom redhead to appear out of the circle and a bright flash of red light. The two parties stared at each other for several moments before Dean perfectly expressed what everyone in that clearing was thinking… "What the actual fuck is going on and who the hell are you!?".

 **Annnnd scene! Well that's the first chapter done. For reference, I'm using the appearance of everyone from season 12. Hope you all are just as excited as I am for this. Hope to see you all in the next installment of "Team Free Will Dxd". Leave a review and a like and I'll see you guys later. Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well hello there! So this a new chapter for Team Free Will DxD. Got a bit of a muse t upload a new chapter and here we are! Now my other story The Inhuman Centipede is kinda on hold as i Finish writing the next few chapter so i can start releasing those at a scheduled time instead of whenever, but this story is more of a "whenever I have free time" kinda thing. Also works been kicking my ass with 12 hour shifts 3 days in a row so I'm really fucking tired right now. But let's get going yeah!?**

 **Disclaimer - I own nothing!**

Rias Gremory was expecting several things when she came out of her teleportation circle. A dead Issei Hyoudou, **maybe** a dead fallen angel if had managed to awaken whatever sacred gear he had hidden in his body.

What she did NOT expect however was to be met by the remains of a dead fallen, an alive Hyoudou, and four men who for same reason caused a shiver a fear to go down her spine.

Especially the one in the beige trenchcoat that was practically oozing Holy energy.

As she processed the fact that four men had beaten her here, she took quick note of the the people across from here.

The one on the far left had short, cropped brown hair, a chiseled jaw, and a five-o'clock shadow. Green eyes that seemed to have a strange blue tint to the pupil stared at her assessingly. Obviously he was a trained warrior, evidence given that he had an ornate spear on his back( **The Spear of Michael)** , a sawn off shotgun in his hands, an ornate colt tucked into his pants alongside a another pistol, and a strange knife that seemed to be the jawbone of some animal

The man next to him seemed to resemble him a little, marking them as brothers maybe. He stood a head taller than the other man, long brown hair reached down to his jaw and a dark beard framed his face. Green eyes with a strange red tint stared at her, but didn't seem as soul searching as the man beside him. He had a serrated knife hooked into his jeans, and a strange gold coiled dagger in his left hand, a sawn off similar to his brothers in his left.

Both men gave off a sense of overwhelming Holy and demonic power just barely held together by flesh and tissue.

They were also for some reason wearing flannel.

The man next to large one seemed to mess with the pattern she was noticing. Unlike the other men he was wearing all black. A dark overcoat on top of a black Armani suit with similar pants and a dull red tie. He had a goatee, a receding hairline, and despite being the shortest of the group, was swelling with demonic power, almost on par with the power she felt from her brother when he was having a bad day.

Beneath the wellspring of Demonic power she felt a strong sense of cunning and a smaller sense of deep evil. His dark eyes seemed to give her a single glance before dismissing her as a threat and instead followed his head as he looked around the park that they were in.

Maybe it was just a trick of the light but she could have sworn she saw his eyes flash a deep crimson for a moment when he looked at her.

Weird.

The man still kneeling beside her unconscious future pawn was what concerned her the most. He was dressed in an old beige raincoat/trenchcoat **(Think his style from season 4, that coat, not the new one)** which partially covered up a blue suit with a white undershirt and a matching blue tie. He had shortish black hair with a few gray streaks. His beard was clean shaven and deep dark blue eyes kept their concerned focus on the passed out boy in front of him.

He moved slightly and she was able to get a glimpse of some sort of stone tablet peeking out from his inner coat to her the man in the dark suit carried a similar tablet deep in the confines of his suit. She was highly concerned by the sheer holy energy emanating from the man. Without a doubt, this man was an Angel. And a high level one at that.

She was startled out of her observations when the man to the far lefts deep stern voice asked her a question she was wondering herself.

"Who the hell are you, and what the fuck is going on?"

Before she could answer the man in the black suit spoke up.

"Calm down Squirrel, you'll scare away Wings and Moose."

The deep tenor of his voice almost distracted her from realizing that he had apparently just named the other three men. The one on the far left must be "Squirrel", the tall one was probably "Moose", which made the Angel "Wings".

For a moment she felt like patting herself on the back. Her family would have been very proud of her deductive skills.

"Moose" shot both "Squirrel" and the man in the dark suit an annoyed look before his eyes refocused on her. It might have been her imagination but she could have sworn that the red tint in his eyes deepened slightly when he looked at her.

And was that a black tint on the edges of his sclera?

Once again she was knocked out of her observation as "Mooses" similarly deep voice cut her off.

"Knock it off Crowley" At least now she knew who the man in the suit was, "And excuse me miss, but we were wondering if you could maybe explain some things to us, we'd be very grateful." he smiled at her, and unlike his companions his voice didn't seem to hold any annoyance or hidden malice like the other two.

Giving the still kneeling angel another glance she looked at "Moose" and with narrowed eye's responded in her usual fashion. Idly noting as she did that she was speaking in english.

"I don't think you have any right to ask me anything, seeing as how your trespassing in my territory after all." She saw her words get the attention of all four men, as the Angel kneeling finally stood up from her future pawn and stood next to others with now narrowed eyes.

Ignoring her instincts telling her to flee immediately, she continued on, confident that these people knew who her family was as they were obviously supernaturally aware. "As a matter of fact, perhaps you should leave now before im forced to deal with you, I still have business with that boy after all." she said as she subtly brought her powers up to surface.

Her words had an immediate reaction on the men in front of her. Moose, Squirrel, and Wings' face tightened and their eyes narrowed. "Crowley" just seemed to give her an intrigued look and a small smirk seemed to appear on his face as he glanced at the other three men.

That smirk was the only warning she'd have.

Before she could even begin to bring her powers fully up to the surface, the aforementioned three men vanished from her sight. She had just enough time to widen her eyes before her face was rather suddenly met with the ground.

She hadn't even had time to register the pain her head was feeling, both from the ridiculous amount of force that the back of her head had received, and the pain of her face meeting the ground, before she felt a multitude of weapons being pushed against her.

She had no doubt that if she even moved, the knives, guns, and spear would take her blood.

A moment after she felt the weapons press themselves against her body, and the faint sound of flapping wings faded away, she heard Squirrels voice give her an ultimatum. "You have one chance to explain what exactly you want with the boy, and to answer our questions, before we erase your existence demon."

Despite the normal tone of voice, the sheer weight of his words pressed down on her like an ocean.

Her thoughts at this point echoed her first encounter with the dangerous men.

'What the actual fuck is going on!?'

She responded, this time choosing her words very carefully, "My name is Rias Gremory, Heiress to the Gremory Clan. You're currently in Kuoh town in Japan. As for the boy…" Here she paused trying to think of a good way to explain her thoughts in a way that wouldn't get her killed.

The way the weapons in her back began to push themselves further against her body told her she had stalled for too long and she blurted out, "The boy called to me from the flyer so I came to save him!"

The weapons stilled their constant push and she felt the tension in the air supside slightly. Taking a chance she glanced up, only to be met with the very confused stares of the three men. In the angels case his expression just gained a bit more confused than it normally looked.

The three men seemed to share a wordless conversation with their eyes before simultaneously turning to the man called Crowley.

She took the opportunity to stand up and brush herself off, keeping in mind that based on their previous speed she wouldn't have time to conjure the circle before those weapons whipped out and killed her.

She turned back to the men in time to see Crowley give the men an annoyed look punctuated by, "How the bloody hell should I know? Use your inner winged psychopaths and ask them you lumbering piles of flannel."

'Winged Psychopaths?' she thought to herself. What in the name of her brother did that even mean?

She looked over at the other three who at this point were ignoring her completely, which would have offended her had she not been totally outclassed by them a moment ago.

She saw the ones called Moose and Squirrel give off similar annoyed looks and close their eyes as if concentrating. Wings did the same thing only he tilted his head towards the heavens as if searching for answers there.

A moment or so passed before both of the men in flannel threw their eyes open and stared wide-eyed and in shock.

Wings did the same but a moment or so later.

The one called Crowley looked over at them and in a dry tone said," So what is it this time boys? Please, enlighten me Jehova."

At the same time both Moose and Squirrel gave Crowley annoyed looks and said," What the actual hell."

Feeling that most of the tension was gone, Rias decided to get at least one answer out of them before she did her best to repress the evening completely.

"Excuse me." When all four men looked over at her she continued, "I have a feeling we got off on the wrong start, if you guys could come to Kuoh academy tomorrow i'll do my best to explain everything, both to you, and that boy over there. But first i'd like to ask you something….Who exactly are you guys?"

She saw all of them exchange glances before coming to a decision. One by one the men introduced themselves and she realized with a start and with reddening cheeks that she had been calling them by their wrong names.

The angel was the first to go. In a deep and gravelly voice he said, " I'm Castiel, an angel." Before she could wrack her brains to see she knew that name and the power attached to it, the others spoke up.

"Whatever, I'm Dean Winchester and that's my brother Sam." The man with the spear said gesturing to himself and then the tall one, who just gave him an sour look. The man in the dark suit spoke up with a smirk, "And I'm Crowley, pleasure to meet you darling."

Then the now known Dean finished off their introductions with a statement that, like when they first met, sent a strange shiver of fear down her spine just like it did to any dark creature.

"And we're Team Free Will…..oh, and does the school have pie?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Soooo, this is awkward huh? Sorry haven't been uploading as fast as I should be. Real life is hectic right now, but I'm pushing onwards to try and get these out for you guys.**

 **Also i noticed several discrepancies with earlier chapters, such as how i wanted the boys to look like and the fact that the spear of Michael is actually a lance. So here's how i want you to envision the boys. Crowley is season 10, Castiel is season 7, And Dean and Sam are season 11 but look younger. Trying to make the guys look young since they have certain Winged Psychopaths in their bodies and therefore, shouldn't age.**

 **[Spoiler warning - Kinda] Also, again i'm messing with power levels a lot here, so basically any power the guys have ever had over the course of the show? Yeah they have that...It's going to be a fun ride.**

 **This will mostly be exposition, but with a little bit of fisticuffs. Can't have an episode, I mean chapter without a fight scene now can we?**

 **So in this chapter we're finally going to get the boy's POV, as well as some insights into they're powers and abilities, though I think you all know what I'm going for by now. I really like my characters powerful out the bat, I'm not planning on making a power level chart anytime soon but if you guys want that I'll oblige.**

 **Also SEASON 15 CONFIRMED HOLY SHIT!**

 **Anyway, let's get going shall we?!**

 **Disclaimer - I own nothing!**

In a dimension outside of time in space, a quaint little interdimensional bar construct sat with but one occupant inside.

This occupant, was God.

Or rather, Chuck, as 'he' prefered to be called.

Currently Chuck was watching the antics of a certain pair of immortal Winchesters and immortal companions eat brunch in their bunker

'He' smiled to 'himself' as 'he' watched Dean fling a spoonful of pie at his brother, causing Sam to scowl and telekinetically dump a plate of burgers onto his brother, Who in turn flung a steak at Sam, which of coure missed him and hit Castiel, who just stared at Dean in betrayal, all the while Crowley stood off to the side drinking bourbon and watching with a smirk on his face.

All in all, a typical day in the Winchester bunker.

'Though', 'he' mused, They do seem a little bored.'

Though that's to be expected. When you've defeated every evil in the world, and sometimes in others, had a legion of other hunters, reformed demons, and stoic angels watching everything on the planet in fear of the four before 'him', there really wasn't much to do.

They had been in 'retirement' for nearly 300 years now. Watching the world go by, occasionally taking on a case of some human witch getting uppity, but other than that there wasn't much else to do, besides take naps, drink, ride in the Impala, and sing old folk tunes.

'Maybe I should do something nice for them.' God thought to himself.

As if by magic, he felt a pulse coming from a world he had long ago abandon. It seemed that things were beginning to come to a head in that world. The Dream and The Infinite we're moving. Constructs he had creating long ago, in his early days of writing drafts.

Sadly like many before and after them, it was a failed one.

Though there were some powerful being there, quite a few even on the level of Team Free Will, as they had affectionately named themselves.

Nodding to himself he smirked as he decided what to do. The boys were in for a real treat with this one.

Closing his eyes he concentrated on both Dean and Sam, or rather, the entities inside them. His sons.

He felt sons answer his call with answering thrums of pure celestial intent. Quickly he outlined his plan to send the boys to this old world .

From Micheal, he received complete acceptance. As expected from 'his' obedient son.

From Lucifer however, 'he' was bombarded with the whining tone of 'his' disobedient child.

Really, Luci was such a tsundere.

'He' quickly cut off his son before he began to go into one of his rants, and began to give them the information of the world they would be heading towards, including the top 10 strongest beings of that world.

'He' smirked to himself as the brothers perked up at the knowledge, and 'he' could practically feel the spark of excitement lighting in their beings.

Another part of 'his' being noticed the Winchester brother looking around strangely, noticing the slight pulsing of power coming off the angels they carried.

Chuck felt the boys muse over the information before 'he' heard their acceptance.

" **I shall do as you will Father"**

" **Alrighty pops, ya got me. Let's get this show on the road you old fence-sitter."**

Chuck shook 'his' head at his youngest son's response before focusing on the winchesters, by now they had already begun to suspect that their inner archangels where doing something.

Even after 300 years, they still were the same suspicious hunters that averted apocalypse after apocalypse.

Gathering 'his' power, Chuck enveloped the entire bunker, men, angels, demon, and cars all, and transported all of it to the other world. While sending a note to the carious leaders watching the world on the Winchesters orders explaining they'd be on "Extended Vacation".

Couldn't let the insects mess up all the boys hard work after all.

He was extra careful with the Impala. If there was even a single dent in it Chuck had no doubt that Dean would bring his full wrath down on 'him', Sam would help and where the boys go Castiel follows. Crowley would most likely just follow to watch the fight.

He really didn't want to have to deal with that

Of course mid-flight he separated the team and placed them a few hundred meters from where a certain perverted boy was about to get skewered.

Kicking back in a chair, eating a piece of bacon, and opening a can of beer, Chuck watched the chaos unfold around the boys.

"This is going to be so much fun."

-Line Break-

Watching the buxom redhead take the brown haired boy away in some sort of glowing red circle, Dean was well aware that most people should have been freaking out about landing in a world different from their own.

He wasn't like most people.

Honestly he was just concerned about his baby.

The moment that thought entered his head, he received a vision from his Angelic partner of the Impala in a familiar garage, locked in a familiar looking bunker about a mile out of the town, Kuoh wasn't it?

Sending Michael a mental thanks, he refocused he attention on his "Partners in Crime".

Sam was discussing something with Crowley, probably about the Likelihood of there been Demons in this world, and what they should do about it. He somewhat understood. He could feel Michael's slight concern towards the angels of this world, and of Heaven itself.

Cass was walking toward him, looking confused as ever.

"Dean, what's going on, where's the bunker, why are we in a park, what did I smite a moment ago, did Michael tell you anything?" Cass's deep voice asked as he tried to get answers out of his brother in all but blood.

"Yeah, apparently Chuck sent us here as a vacation or something, don't really know all the details yet. Micheal does but he won't tell me. Guessing it's the same with Sam."

Their conversation seemed to have grabbed the attention of the other two as they walked over to them.

"Hey, what're you guys talking about?" His brother asked him.

"Just explaining to Cass what's going on, oh and it looks like Chuck sent us the bunker, it's about a mile outside of town, so that's a relief."

"Yeah, we won't have to find a place to sleep."

He looked at Sam strangely before responding slowly, as if talking to a child, "Yeah, that's great and all, but Baby is there, and that's all that matters."

He turned away from his brother to stare longingly off in the distance towards where he now knew his beloved car was resting, in turning around however he missed the roll of the eyes from Crowley, his brother's annoyed look that was offset by the slight smirk on his face, and Castiel's look of confused indifference (You know the look).

Sighing he turned back around to look at the others. "Alright, lets get some sleep, that girl has some explaining to do...also there's some pie in the fridge and i'm hungry."

Not bothering to listen to the others' response, he teleported to the bunker with a great flap of the wings that were there, yet not.

A few moments later he was joined by his brother and best friend, while feeling Crowley teleport his own way.

They weren't expecting a welcome party, but considering that a certain abandon church was just a couple blocks away from the bunker...they were going to receive one.

-Line Break-

Mittelt stood nervously in front of the run down building in front of them. The others had been trying to get in for the past 30 minutes after it had appeared out of thin air. Kalawarner, Dohnaseek and the 30 or so fallen exorcists had been throwing spells and light spears at the place in the hopes of blowing a hole in the structure and pillaging whatever secrets lay within.

Now despite being a fallen angel, Mittelt was still attuned to the Holy energy of her angelic brothers and sisters, so when she felt the holy presence of three angels and a demonic presence alongside them, she was understandably confused.

Before her stood four men, two of them wearing flannel with an assortment of weapons on their person, another in a beige trenchcoat, and another man in a dark suit.

The aforementioned first three gave off a holy energy, while the last one gave off a vile demonic presence that almost made her throw up her lunch.

Little did she know that the man in the suit wasn't the only one hiding a vile presence.

The shorter one of the two wearing flannel spoke up, getting the attention of the others.

"Hey! Just what the hell do you think your doing to my home!?"

The shout got the immediate attention of her fallen brother and sister, who floated down to address the "humans" below them.

Kalawarner arrogantly addressed the "humans" in front of them, while the exorcists formed up behind her.

"Whatever we please you hairless ape, now leave, before we turn you to dust."

Mittelt felt a jolt of fear in the way the men narrowed their eyes. Although the one in the trenchcoat scared her the most.

The instant her fallen sister had insulted the shorter flannel wearing man, the trenchcoat wearing man had clenched his fists and was glaring at her sister with gritted teeth and glowing blue eyes.

A crack of thunder sounded off in the distance, she noted absently.

The shorter of the two flannel-wearing maggots was about to step forward before the angry looking man stepped in front of him and addressed the man and her sister in a deep voice,

"I'll take care of them Dean. Don't waste your energy." taking several steps forward until he was only a dozen feet away from the line of exorcists and delivering his ultimatum.

And their death sentence.

"You have one chance to leave here now. Or I will lay you all to waste."

Silence reigned supreme for a moment, before Kalawarner began laughing, arrogant in her presumed superiority, before giving the order that would end more lives that night.

"Boys...kill them all, but leave the one in the trenchcoat alive...he'll be fun to torture later."

With a roaring battle cry the fallen soldiers of the church ran forward, eager to complete the orders of an angel, even if it was a fallen one.

They didn't even stand a chance.

-Line break-

Castiel watched sorrowfully as the 30 or so men run towards him, weapons raised in preparation to strike him down.

'Such a shame', he thought to himself.

For him the world slowed to a crawl, as he reached inwards towards the millions of souls inside his body, the arsenal of heaven, and the angel tablet, and brought all that power towards the surface.

The World was immediately bathed in light of the Man Who Would Be God.

-Line Break-

Kalawarner eyes slowly opened. She rubbed her eyes with her hands, trying to decrease the burning sensation in them.

Wiping away the last of the pain with her powers, her eyes were able to focus properly in front of her.

She immediately wished she had kept them closed.

In front of her stood Mittelt, her face burned away from her eyes outwards, as her body slowly disintegrated having shielded her from the blastwave.

Kalawarner stood shock still as he sister finished turning to dust and revealed the **thing** that she had ordered an attack against.

He was glowing, that was her first observation. The second was the fact that the glowing seemed to have revealed the misty presence of two massive wings on his back. They were larger than buildings, reaching high into the sky and only serving to emphasis how utterly fucked she was.

Shakily she yelled at the **thing** in front of her as the glowing died down and the ashes of her entire force got caught in a breeze and was swept away.

"WHAT ARE YOU YOU MONSTER!?"

The man looked at her with a blank expression that scared her more than she was willing to admit.

Each word he spoke was delivered as a fact of life itself.

"I am your new God. And you will bow down and profess your love unto me, your lord. Or I will destroy you."

For a moment she was rooted to her spot, unable to think as his previously hidden power now pushed her down, crushing her mind and slowly destroying her body itself.

"Daaa faw tey fey"

Kalawarner looked around confused as she heard the strange noise that sounded throughout the empty clearing, before realize that **she** was the one who had spoken.

Her rapidly deteriorating mind then noted that her tongue had disintegrated right after the man had spoken.

Desperately she looked at the trenchcoated man, pushing ass much emotion as she could into her right eye, as her left was destroyed, in the hopes that the man who called himself God would take pity on her.

She also noted that she should have been in pain, but it seems the pure celestial energy had completely fried every nerve in her body..or what was left of it.

Her last sight before her last eye disintegrated was the man in the trenchcoat looking down on her as if she was a bug beneath his notice…..and the slight sadness that was hidden beneath those startling blue eyes.

'Shame…..he looked really handsome', was the last thought of what remained of the fallen angel Kalawarner, before her body finally gave out, and was disintegrated.

-Line Break-

Dean looked around disinterested as the last of the so-called fallen angels fell to the might of Castiel the Angel of Thursday.

A small part of him noticed that Cass had held back significantly.

After all, Japan and most of the rest of the world wasn't wasting away right now or being sunk into the sea….or on fire.

Though some of those trees were looking a little frayed…. Meh whatever.

He felt the power in his best friend die down as he swiftly contained his power back into his vessel.

"Welp" he began as he got everyone's attention for a brief moment

"Hope no one felt that."

"With your luck? Not a chance in hell of that happening mate."

"...Shut up Crowley."

"Get bent Squirrel."

Unfortunately for the boys, Someone had heard that. Or rather, a multitude of someone's.

 **A/N: Annnnnd Scene! So the original plan was to have one long chapter. But I was getting tired and didn't want the meeting between Rias and the Team to be sloppy, so I decided to separate it into two chapters, the second part to this will be out soon. Maybe this week if i can get it together fast enough.**

 **Now about Cass. Here's the thing. When Castiel was first brought back to life he was stronger than Zachariah, a top tier angel. After being brought back again after Swan Song, he was stronger than every angel in heaven except the archangels themselves. After absorbing the powers of all of heavens weaponry, he was more slightly more powerful than Raphael, the third most powerful Archangel. After receiving the power of all the souls in Purgatory, he was able to destroy Raphael in one hit, presumably putting himself on the same tier as Michael and Lucifer, if slightly below them.**

 **Now take that power, plus the power of the angel tablet, places him way above both of them, making him the Strongest Archangel to exist. Now just because he's stronger than basically everyone, doesn't mean he's unbeatable. He is constantly struggling with the power within himself, keeping the Leviathans at bay and keeping his powers from breaking free and distorting reality itself.**

 **What can I say? Cass is my favorite character, so making him kick ass is very enjoyable to me. Now i won't be making Cass one shot all of the boy's foes, since that's no fun. So besides this display of strength against foes he probably thought would be stronger, we won't be seeing him do something like that for sometime.**

 **Anyway I hope you all enjoyed, and expect more updates from both my stories in the coming weeks, Love you guys and Peace out!**

 **In the immortal words of Dean Winchester. LIKE FAVORITE AND REVIEW FOR FREE PIE!**


End file.
